custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Scarecrow
Scarecrow is a nightmare being. He was formerly known as Bitil. Biography Early Life Approximately 100,000 years ago, Bitil was brought into being by the Great Spirit Mata Nui using the substance known as Antidermis on an island in one the southern chains of the Matoran Universe. Like all other Makuta, he was created to be a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization tasked with maintaining order in the universe and serving the will of Mata Nui. Bitil created numerous breeds of Rahi beast to populate the Matoran Universe, one of which was the Niazesk. He was specialized in the creation of insect Rahi. Following the Matoran Civil War, Bitil was assigned by Miserix to watch over several islands in the western chain of the Southern Islands. When Teridax demanded a Convocation to reveal his plan and claim leadership, Bitil was one of the first to side with him, immediately concurring. Shortly after Teridax assumed leadership of the Brotherhood, Bitil was the first of the Makuta to realize their species had changed from being muscle-based and biomechanical to being made of gas, and thusly no longer could feel pain or require eating or breathing. He had been discussing with Mutran how unfortunate it was that much of Teridax's plan was dependent on Kojol when he was suddenly unable to move his armor, prompting their discovery of the evolution. Teridax ordered the Nynrah Ghosts to come to Destral to modify the Makuta's armor to accommodate the Antidermis's new virus-like form. Karda Nui Bitil and a team of several Makuta invaded Karda Nui in order to control the moment Mata Nui was awoken and to prevent the creation of any more Toa of Light by turning all of the Av-Matoran into Shadow Matoran. Bitil, Gorast, and Krika went to the Swamp of Secrets, taking the forms of fearsome swamp insects. However, they were mutated by the Pit Mutagen, locking Bitil and the others in their forms. When the Toa Nuva arrived in the swamp, Bitil ambushed Onua and brought him to the Makuta's camp, keeping him under control with his Nynrah Ghost Blaster. Summoning some past selves to guard the Toa, they continued on to Krika's lair. At Krika's lair, Onua broke free and trapped one version of Bitil. Shrugging him off, the present Bitil used his mask to summon almost fifty versions of himself. Onua countered with an explosion of mud, shattering Bitil's concentration and banishing the duplicates. Bitil flew at Onua, only to be repelled by Onua's Ghost Blaster. Recovering, Bitil continued to chase Onua, eventually rejoining the other two Makuta in the swamp. However, seeing Chirox falling from the sky distracted the Makuta, and they did not notice as the Toa escaped. Later, while guarding a Keystone, Bitil was hit by a timed blast from Gali, and while he and the other Makuta rushed out to investigate, the Toa snuck in. Not fooled, the Makuta confronted them in their lair. Calling Tahu's bluff that the Phantoka Toa had the Ignika, Bitil sent a telepathic message to his allies, only to discover that Tahu was unknowingly telling the truth, and Icarax had already fallen to the Ignika. Following Krika's advice, the Makuta went to the Codrex to wait for the Toa. Lamenting briefly over the inconvenience of his mask power, Bitil's thoughts turned to the Brotherhood, whose plan he did not much care for, but his position in which he very much wanted to improve. Caught unaware by the Toa Nuva's assault, Bitil was unprepared when the mud opened up to swallow him. He freed himself and flew to attack Gali. Taking her down, he joined with his allies from the sky, who came to assist them, and they flew off for a final confrontation with the Toa. It was during this time that he discovered a drug somewhere in the swamp. He found out that that it could be used to cause other beings to hallucinate and make them think they could see anything that terrified them. After speaking with Chirox about this, he was ordered to get containers from Destral to keep the drug within their power. During the battle, Bitil and Chirox were ordered by Antroz to attack Takanuva. As Chirox used his Kanohi Shelek, Bitil used his Mohtrek to summon seven of his past selves. One of them almost killed the Toa when Kopaka, piloting the Jetrax T6, fired his Midak Skyblaster at him. After much fighting, the Makuta in Karda Nui discovered the presence of the Energy Storms which would plague Karda Nui once Mata Nui was awakened. When the storms began, Antroz requested Bitil's help to fly him out, but he refused and left his fellow Makuta to die. Bitil made an attempt to flee, muttering how proud Teridax would be when he discovered that he had made it out. Seeing that the storm was gaining on him, he attempted to teleport out of Karda Nui, but the storm's energy waves kept him from doing so, and he was incinerated. It was hours afterwards, that he noticed that he was still alive, despite the power of the energy storm. He discovered that he had been mutated to a being with a head, slightly resembling a pumpkin, and that his left claw had grown bigger and was able to hold the drug he had found earlier, without being affected. During getting out of Karda Nui, he felt that his mind was also slowly becoming more unstable. He proclaimed himself as Scarecrow and swore to spread terror around the universe. The Sitrius Duty He visited Metru Nui to enter an interview, in order to join a special group of fighters called the Chaos Agents. He was soon accepted as a new member of the team and got to meet Vezon, Funhouse, Fynut and Gooki. They all had gotten a mission to go undercover in helping the Organization of Darkness to win a war in Teridax Nui. After the defeat, he's currently hiding in Metru Nui. Trivia *He's one the known villains in The Sitrius Duty. *There's a story called Creation of a Nightmare that explains alot about Scarecrow's backstory. *He was heavily based on the Batman villain with the same name. Appearances *Creation of a Nightmare *Battle for Leadership (Appeared with no name) *The Sitrius Duty (Coming soon) Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Makuta